Meeting
by Asumi-chan
Summary: Harry Potter estaba guardando las cosas en su baúl, iba a quedarse en Hogwarts lo que quedaba de verano... de 1977. Porque el pasado puede ser cambiado, pues claro, él ya había puesto el tiempo a su favor una vez, podía volver a hacerlo ¿no?
1. Prólogo

_**Este fics puede contener leves spoiler y anécdotas del séptimo libro, pero muy leves. Quien avisa no es traidora, si estás de acuerdo disfruta de la lectura n.n**_

_**Prólogo**_

_Un joven caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, su cara reflejaba cansancio mientras que sus piernas parecían moverse por si solas al caminar a paso trémulo por aquellas pareces que tantos recuerdos le traían y que aún así le emocionaban como la primera vez que los vio. Se viró a la derecha y entonces lo vio, escondido en lo que parecía un resquicio, detrás de una gran estatua, allí residía su destino, suspiró fuertemente, creyó que los ojos de la estatua le taladraba la cabeza esperando algo, el muchacho sabía que decir, había pedido cita previa, y en sus 17 años de vida, ese primer día después de su cumpleaños parecía ser una carga encima, más pesada de lo que recordaba. _

_- 'Menta y Canela' – dijo con voz tenue haciendo que la estatua se moviese mostrando una sinuosa escalera de caracol que subía hacia arriba. _

_El muchacho inclinó la cabeza y subió hasta llegar a la puerta y tras tocar tres veces escuchó un trémulo: "Adelante", que le incitó a pasar. Abrió la puerta y entonces vislumbró la habitación como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciese, era una bonita y espaciosa sala circular con muchos instrumentos de metal por el lugar, la luz entraba por los enormes ventanales que había en ese lugar, y detrás de una preciosa mesa de ébano, se encontraba el director de la escuela, cuyos ojos titilaban como el parpadear de una estrella detrás de sus gafas de media luna, tenía las manos entre cruzadas y bastante menos barba de la que el recordaba, algunas partes hasta vetadas de algo de color, pero la gran parte era de un color blanco, el cual notoriamente eran las canas de la edad del anciano. El joven inclinó la cabeza cortésmente en señal de saludo, pues las palabras que había a aprendido y estaba dispuesto a recitar en el momento de entrar en ese lugar parecían haber desaparecido. _

_- Buenas tardes muchacho, puntual.– miró uno de los relojes que colgaban de la pared, al lado del cuadro de Armando Dippet – Por favor, no me gustaría ser maleducado, siéntese – le ofreció la silla que estaba enfrente de su escritorio - ¿quisiera algo?.¿Un caramelo de limón tal vez? – el joven solo negó con la cabeza y carraspeó la voz que por fin pareció salir de su atoramiento. _

_- No soy muy devoto a los caramelos Señor Dumbledore, prefiero el chocolate – aquella improvisación pareció darles fuerzas para continuar – le agradezco mucho que me contestara a esa lechuza, la verdad es que tenía pocas esperanzas de que me concediese esta vista, pero ya sabe usted lo que dicen 'La esperanza es lo último que se pierde' – intentando acomodarse en aquella silla, lo cual no fue muy difícil._

_- Cualquier alumno nuevo es bienvenido a Hogwarts, él no cierra sus puertas a los magos que quieran terminar su formación – contestó sabiamente – aunque usted no haya cursado los años anteriores, lo cual me dice dos cosas o ha sido educado en otro centro o en su casa, por lo que me pregunto yo ahora ¿por qué este cambio repentino para terminar su último año, Señor Potter? – la tersa y calmada voz de el profesor hizo que el joven se sintiera casi nervioso... casi. _

_- Fui instruido en mi casa señor, pero la verdad es que este cambio sobre mi educación es cosa mía – sus ojos verdes se posaron en los de Dumbledore – mis padres recientemente fallecieron en un accidente, creo que debe saberlo, salió en las noticias del Profeta la semana pasada... aunque el calificativo de 'accidente' se queda corto – apretó las manos – le parecerá repentino esto, pero llevo meditándolo, iba a hacerlo de todos modos, ya soy mayor de edad y puedo solicitar el cambio de enseñanza si esa es mi voluntad, y quiero aunque sea por un año, conocer Hogwarts, señor – su voz temblaba un poco pero sonaba firme – casi me pierdo al llegar, pero al parecer he tenido suerte al encontrar su despacho a tiempo. _

_- Yo no voy a negarte las puertas, aunque sea director no es mi mano expulsarte de aquí, y menos si aún no eres alumno del centro... – se fijó de nuevo en su acompañante – Por casualidad... ¿es usted pariente de los Potter?.- el joven al parecer no pareció entender la pregunta por lo que una mueca de desconcierto surcó su rostro, tan convincente que Dumbledore no pudo dudar en ese momento de él._

_- Señor, soy un Potter, así que sí soy pariente de los Potter, pero de mi familia... si se refiere a otra familia no se a quien se refiere – negó suavemente la cabeza._

_- Oh, lo siento, es que tiene cierto parecido con otro alumno que tengo ahora... también es un Potter... y el parecido es casi inédito – entrecruzó los dedos - ¿Su padre era mago señor Potter? – el joven sonrió._

_- No señor, mi padre era muggle y mi madre mestiza, yo soy... mitad y mitad, he crecido con educación muggle, por parte de mi padre que consideraba algo... extraño, que no fuese al colegio para aprender las cosas básicas – hizo un gesto con la mano – pero mi madre al contrario no quiso 'exponerme' al mundo mágico mas de lo suficiente, vivíamos como muggles, pero aprendí lo suficiente de cada campo, aunque la práctica debo decirlo sinceramente señor nunca fue mucha... por lo que me gustaría pedirle un favor... una petición más bien – retractó sus palabras. _

_- ¿Qué petición es esa señor Potter? – la curiosidad clamó de los labios de Dumbledore._

_- Sé que en quinto año se hacen los T.I.M.O.s señor, y yo por desgracia nunca he hecho exámenes así, se que debería ir al ministerio para examinarme ya que no creo que los examinadores vayan a venir hasta finales de año – tosió un poco – me gustaría saber si me dejaría quedarme en Hogwarts este último mes de Agosto para poder estudiar para los exámenes, nunca he tenido uno práctico a no ser que fuera básico... así era mi madre.– una lánguida y triste sonrisa se mostró en su rostro – Además que sino tengo los T.I.M.O.s no creo que pueda presentarme a los E.X.T.A.S.I.S este año, y eso señor es algo que no me puedo permitir, aunque casi no haya estado mucho en el mundo mágico he leído sobre el, y quisiera ser auror... pero tendría que aprobar los T.I.M.O.s y luego esos E.X.T.A.S.I.S... por eso quería pedirle eso, señor, sé que Hogwarts tiene la mayor biblioteca del mundo mágico o eso dice – mostrando una media sonrisa. _

_- ¿Quiere usted permanecer en Hogwarts en temporada de vacaciones?.– el joven asintió – Entiendo sus motivos, y creo que son verdad, pero sinceramente, no creo que en un mes pueda usted tener los conocimientos suficientes para aprobar todos sus T.I.M.O.s y mucho menos si no ha tenido la suficiente... práctica – el joven hizo una mueca. _

_- No necesito aprobarlos todos señor, solo Pociones, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Herbología, Defensa contra las artes Oscuras que son creo yo, el mínimo que se necesita para ser auror, cinco asignaturas, y Herbología se me da mejor que las Criaturas mágicas.– suspiró y bajó un poco el tono de voz empleado – Si le dedico a cada asignatura un tiempo, cerca de una semana, podría conseguir aprobarlas todas y poder continuar dando esas asignaturas en séptimo año, que se supone que es el año en el que entraré, y me gustaría entrar con una base sólida... así que por favor, déjeme quedarme aquí hasta que haga mis T.I.M.O.s y luego volveré a mi casa... o no... – pensó en voz alta – podría quedarme aquí ya para no tener que coger el Expreso de Hogwarts... aunque sería una pena... nunca he subido a ese tren... _

_El silencio se cernió entre ellos, el joven permanecía sentado, pero se removió un poco nervioso, había cavilado ese plan durante días, y era lo mejor que podía hacer, no quería mentir a Dumbledore, pero no quedaba más remedio, él no era devoto de la Oclumancia, pero había conseguido cerrar su mente casi, y esperaba que eso fuese suficiente como para que el anciano no desconfiase demasiado de él, que se había asegurado de tener una plaza para su último año en Hogwarts. El director permanecía en el mismo lugar con las manos entrelazadas y mirando fijamente al joven de ojos verdes con sus profundos ojos azul cielo, parecía meditar lo que había previsto el muchacho, todo estaba muy bien pensada, tenía una mente organizada... aún para su joven edad... lanzó un suspiro, en cierta forma le recordaba a él cuando era joven, solo por unos instantes se vio reflejado en los ojos del muchacho, un joven trémulo y valiente._

_- De acuerdo... podrá quedarse en Hogwarts... – al joven le palpitó fuertemente el corazón y se llevó una mano nervioso al pelo arrancándose el cogote con una sonrisa ilusionada surcándole los labios – le diré a todos los que residen en Hogwarts en este momento que tenemos un pequeño huésped, Irma se pondría furiosa de saber que tiene un intruso en la biblioteca – puso las palmas de sus manos encima de la mesa – puede que se pierda por Hogwarts, por eso le pediré a nuestro conserje Filch, que le enseñe debidamente el castillo para que su estancia sea óptima... Pero estoy seguro que no le gustaría verle merodeando por el castillo por la noche, aunque sean vacaciones se toma su tarea muy en serio – el joven tragó en seco – también está el guardián de llaves, Rubeus Hagrid, un gran hombre... y lo digo en todos los sentidos de la palabra.– esta vez una sonrisa de alegría se posó en los labios el anciano – Sus aposentos se los mostraré yo mismo, espero que los recuerde, por cierto, una última cosa – alzó un dedo – queda completamente prohibido entrar al Bosque Prohibido, como su nombre indica... y si entras que te acompañe Hagrid, lo conoce bien – el oji verde pudo jurar que había algo de burla en su voz – y no te preocupes si de la primera planta subes a la tercera o algo parecido... las escaleras de Hogwarts son mágicas, y cada cierto tiempo cambian, espero que te acostumbres pronto – el muchacho asintió y se puso de pie._

_- No se preocupes señor, intentaré acostumbrarme pronto a este lugar, espero que se convierta para mí en un segundo Hogwarts, es muy acogedor estar entre estos muros señor – sonrió levemente – una pregunta señor ¿dónde se supone que debo comer?. Se que Hogwarts tiene un gran comedor, pero solo funciona cuando los alumnos están en el – el hombre pareció divertido por la pregunta._

_- Hogwarts cuenta con excelentes elfos domésticos para cubrir esas cosas, te mostraré donde están las cocinas del castillo para que vayas cuando tengas hambre, la verdad es que ha sido una buena pregunta, pero los elfos te llevarán la comida a tu cuarto si lo prefieres, son muy serviciales y les gusta trabajar aquí – el pelinegro asintió. _

_- Nunca he visto un elfo doméstico, mi madre solía limpiar la casa, era una experta en ello, nunca he visto a otra mujer utilizar mejor el hechizo 'Fregoteo' – alzó los brazos y se dispuso a llegar a la puerta, al tiempo que el hombre se levantaba – señor... ¿puedo llamarle profesor?.- el hombre pareció sorprenderse._

_- Por supuesto, aunque no te de clase puedes llamarme profesor... aunque aún no eres alumno de Hogwarts, espero que esfuerces – el muchacho tan solo puso asentir._

_- Gracias profesor¿usted podría llamarme por mi nombre?. Es que los formalismos no van conmigo la verdad – se encogió de hombros – aunque me educaron para eso, unos buenos modales son el principio de la cordialidad, detrás de un buen apretón de manos se esconde un gran hombre – repitió esas palabras que había aprendido de memoria – mi padre solía decirlo a todas horas, pero prefiero que usted me llame por mi nombre, por favor – hendió un poco el tono al decir la última palabra. _

_- De acuerdo, si te place te llamaré Harry – el muchacho asintió con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios – Harry J. Potter, según ponía en tu carta ¿quién decidió llamarte así? – el oji verde se quedó en blanco unos segundos para luego contestar. _

_- Mi madre – le dedicó una sonrisa cansina – mi padre quería que me llamase Jhon como él, para que fuera su pequeño 'Junior', pero mi madre era muy testaruda y quería ponerme este nombre que tenía en mente desde que se casaron, así que me pusieron Harry y el segundo nombre Jhon, como mi padre, la verdad es que costó horrores a mi madre que mi padre no me dijese Jhon siempre, fue muy divertido verlos pelear a veces por eso – sonrió artificialmente pero carente de alegría._

_- Debes echarles mucho de menos Harry – este solo se giró aún con la mueca artificial con el primer pie en el escalón._

_- Que estén muertos no significa que nunca más les vuelva a ver – sus ojos se turbaron con emoción escondida – de eso estoy seguro... eran uno de mis mayores tesoros... _

_- Sabias palabras muchacho... – susurró el anciano siguiendo al joven hasta la planta inferior – sabias palabras..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Ya habían pasado una semana desde que se quedaba en las estancias de Hogwarts, una acogedora habitación dispuesta en el cuarto piso detrás de un tapiz, al parecer esa una de las habitaciones 'secretas' de Hogwarts, en la cual se podía relajar desempacando las cosas que tenía en su baúl, o tomando apuntes con alguno de los libros que había sacado de la Biblioteca. Aunque sabía que los exámenes serían casi seguro, parecidos a los que ya hizo, tenía que sacar buenas notas, pues los E.X.T.A.S.I.S sería demasiado complicados entonces, sabía que solo tenía que estudiar cuatro de las cinco asignaturas, pues Defensa la tenía completamente dominada, tenía que centrarse en pociones y recordar cada uno de los trazos que había en su libro de pociones el año pasado para no equivocarse. _

_La Señora Pince le tenía mucho cariño a los libros y al parecer estaba contenta de que el muchacho llevara los libros al día siguiente impecables y los colocase en su sitio, y que cuando tuviese dudas preguntase amablemente la sección antes de dirigirse a ella, con curiosidad y mirar los libros antes de apuntar el hechizo o la cualidad que estuviese buscando. La bibliotecaria se había sorprendido mucho de ver a un alumno en época de vacaciones de verano cuando a ninguno se le permitía la estancia en Hogwarts, pero ese muchacho tenía permiso del director, y ella no era nadie para negarle la entrada o salida de la biblioteca pues al parecer tenía algunos exámenes muy próximos y estaba casi enfrascado en ellos._

_- Señora Pince – preguntó con educación el joven que se había acercado - ¿sabe donde se encuentra la sección de transfiguración avanzada?. Es que no encuentro nada en la estantería de Transformaciones normal – con una tenue sonrisa. _

_- Está en la estantería tres, al lado de los encantamientos aturdidores – devolviéndole la sonrisa._

_- Muchas gracias – y tras esas palabras se fue a buscar por la sección._

_El señor Filch se había quejado de tener a alguien merodeando por Hogwarts si ser ni siquiera alumno aún, pero cayó sus quejas ante las palabras del director, además que ese chaval le recordaba mucho al otro Potter, al canalla que siempre estaba haciendo gamberradas y hechizos por ahí con sus amiguitos, pero vio en ese joven una persona callada y tranquila, curiosa por ver Hogwarts, aunque el conserje estuviese de mala gana y su gata maullase siempre que mostraba una sala o un pasillo. Harry parecía curioso con todo aquello y seguía ciegamente al conserje que le mostraba el lugar, parecía ciertamente ansioso al ver la séptima planta, pero Filch no supo si era por la emoción o por otra cosa, pero se mantuvo en su sitio y el conserje frunció el ceño. _

_- Este es el último piso del castillo, luego están las torres que ya las conocerás por tu cuenta – su tono era desdeñoso – la alta es la de astronomía, la norte es la de adivinación, la oeste es la de una de las casas y la este otra de las casas... luego está la lechucearía.– gruñó – Esas las verás tú solo y si quieres ver los terrenos que te acompañe el guardabosques – mirándole con algo de malicia._

_- Gracias por mostrarme las plantas señor Filch – con una leve inclinación de la cabeza – creo que con esto no me perderé por ahora – miró a la gata – por cierto usted tiene un buen animal de compañía, parece muy fiel – el gato si hubiese podido había puesto cara de sorpresa, pero fue su amo quien lo hizo en su lugar._

_- La señora Norris es mi compañera desde siempre y me es fiel a mí – dijo con algo parecido al orgullo._

_- Me alegro pues – sonrió levemente y se dio la vuelta para bajar por las escaleras dispuesto a ver los terrenos de Hogwarts._

_El que mejor se tomó de los tres requeridos en Hogwarts fue sin duda Rubeus Hagrid, el cual estaba encantado de tener un joven alumno rondando por los terrenos y estaba dispuesto a enseñarle todo el lugar. Desde los invernaderos hasta el lago donde estaba el calamar gigante, pasando por un montón de sinuosos lugares, como un gran árbol que se retorcía y movía sus ramas furiosamente mientras intentaba ahuyentar a los pájaros que estaban intentando posarse en sus ramas, también vio a lo lejos el campo de Quidditch y las gradas y algo se infló en su pecho, recordándose a sí mismo lo mucho que hacía que no volaba en escoba. También observó el linde de Bosque Prohibido, el cual no estaba oscuro como en otoño o invierno, sino que se podía vislumbrar lo que había varios metros adentro con total claridad mientras que el sol se colaba por la ramas de los árboles. _

_- El bosque es peligroso, así que ni se te ocurra entrar solo – el muchacho le miró con aire divertido._

_- El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que siempre podía entrar si iba contigo, que te lo conoces muy bien – hablándole con una extraña familiaridad que fue pasada inadvertida por el semi-gigante que sonrió abochornado. _

_- Vivo en Hogwarts desde que tenía 13 años, en mi hogar y el bosque no es peligroso si conoces a las criaturas que hay en él, los unicornios te miran con curiosidad... aunque las acromántulas a mi no me atacan, son pacíficas – Harry sintió un extraño escalofrío subiendo por su espalda – también hay centauros, algunos mejores que otros sin duda... Pero nada verdaderamente peligroso, por lo menos no para mi – el oji verde le miró con curiosidad e inclinó la cabeza._

_- ¿Entonces me podrías mostrar el bosque algún día antes de que empiece el colegio? – la cara del mayor se iluminó como un niño con una golosina._

_- ¡Por supuesto que te lo enseñaré! – se puso la mano en el pecho – En época escolar está prohibida la entrada, aunque sea a mi, a no ser que haya algún castigo o algo así ningún alumno osaría adentrarse en el bosque... bueno... conozco a algunos que lo harían, pero esos pillos jamás serían cogidos – soltó una sonora carcajada. _

_- ¿Qué pillos Hagrid? – sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta pero queriendo cerciorarse._

_- Los Merodeadores claro – fue simple su respuesta, pero a Harry le llenó esa palabra, y con una sonrisa en los labios se despidió el semi-gigante dispuesto a seguir repasando encantamientos. _

_A la horas de las comidas un elfo aparecía en su habitación con un surtido variado de comida y después recogía, al parecer no esperaban tener un huésped, por lo que estaban bastante atentos por si aparecía en la cocina por si podían hacer algo, además era muy amable con ellos y siempre daba las gracias y pedía las cosas por favor, cosa que los elfos no se esperaban de un mago, pero que de cierta forma les alegraba por lo que trabajaban con esmero y pretendían no interrumpir al joven huésped de sus horas de estudio._

_Harry había trasladado sus cosas a la habitación de invitados, lo tenía todo perfectamente guardado en el baúl. Casi 300 galeones que había en una bolsa en una esquina del baúl, su capa de invisibilidad, el mapa del merodeador metido dentro de un libro sobre Defensa que sobresalía, un chivatoscopio en encima de una pila de libros que se había traído, ropa doblada en el interior de su baúl. Harry miró su pluma y la tinta... se estaban acabando, se había llevado toda la semana repasando tantos encantamientos y tanta teoría que había gastado tres botes de tinta, se puso la mano en la cabeza, necesitaba tinta, pergaminos... ropa de Hogwarts, comprar los libros, una escoba... sí, su saeta de fuego se la había dejado... no era conveniente tener una escoba así en ese lugar... ¿una lechuza?. Sus ojos se abrieron y se formó una mueca de tristeza al recordar a Hedwig... pero... ¿a quien le enviaría cartas?. Ahí no tenía amigos... o por lo menos no amigos meramente dichos..._

_- Mi primera amiga... – musitó al recordar a su lechuza, el primer regalo de cumpleaños decente que recordaba, su primera amiga del mundo mágico – Sí – afirmó – necesito otra lechuza – sentenció. _

_Después de todo tenía que visitar el Callejón Diagón algún día para conseguir sus materiales... revisó de nuevo el baúl a ver que más tendría que comprar, y entonces lo vislumbró y frunció el ceño tomando otro royo de calcetines y envolviendo cuidadosamente ese objeto... No quería que nadie lo viera, y sobre todo no quería que nadie se lo arrebatara, era preciado para él y lo necesitaba. Ya que todos los días uno no tiene un giratiempo que sirva para atravesar el tiempo por años ¿no?. _

_**Continuará...**_

_**Bueno tenía un fics llamado así xD después de leerme el séptimo libro he decidido reformarlo y cambiarlo casi completamente n.n . Tengo ya unos cuantos capítulos escritos, como no me gusta hacer Mary Sues, no pondré a ningún personaje propio, sino que todos los que ponga es que han salido en los libros de JK, puede que algunos en el séptimo o solo hayan sido mencionados por Rowling en su página n.n. Espero que les guste la trama y recordad un fics con Reviews es un fics feliz, un fics feliz es una autora contenta y una autora contenta es autora con inspiración, lo que provoca rápidas actualizaciones xD. Nos vemos n.n  
**_


	2. Callejón Diagon

**_Primero que nada muchísimas gracias por los que me han dejado reviews y a los que les gustaba la historia anterior, a mí también me gustaba mucho, pero he preferido reeditarla para que quede mejor n.n Ahora puedo captar un poco mejor la personalidad de personajes en el pasado y de Harry en este tiempo. La verdad es que el final de Harry Potter me gusta, me gustó muchísimo el libro, y también el epílogo, pero esta historia la llevo planeando bastante tiempo y no podía dejarla así como así ahora que tengo inspiración para continuarla y tengo gente que al parecer le gusta n.n._**

**_Por cierto contestando una pequeña pregunta xD. Harry va al pasado en Agosto 2-3 la boda de Bill y Fleur ya había pasado, por el momento solo me guío por el libro hasta ahí, pero ya veréis sorpresas y cosas que me he ido inventando, espero que os guste y que disfrutéis de ella tanto como lo he hecho yo haciendo este capítulo. Y no me enrollo más xD, a leer se ha dicho!!!._**

**_Callejón Diagon_**

_Harry caminaba tranquilamente por el primer piso mirando las extrañas armaduras que había en algunas partes, sonreía feliz, y entonces se encontró con algo que había visto por el castillo, pero no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ellos, los fantasmas. Enfrente suya estaban el fantasma de Gryffindor y el de Ravenclaw, al parecer Nick casi decapitado le estaba contando sus penurias a la pobre fantasma que tenía una baja sonrisa y se podía notar el aburrimiento en su grisáceo y translúcido cuerpo. El joven muchacho al parecer captó la atención de la figura femenina que se le quedó mirándolo curiosa y se puso una mano en el mentón, gesto que pareció dar a entender al fantasma de Gryffindor que no le había caso._

_- ¡Oh, pero que tenemos aquí! – exclamó acercándose flotando – El joven huésped del que todos parecen hablar, el Barón Sanguinario se estuvo quejando de vuestra presencia por considerarla una falta – rió el fantasma – me presento, mi nombre es Sir Nicholas __de Mimsy Porpington, el fantasma de la casa Gryffindor, aunque los alumnos me llaman de otra forma – su mueca cambió a la de disgusto – de una forma menos elegante y descortés¿y vos sois? – extendiendo una mano._

_- Harry Potter, un placer Sir Nicholas – al obtener tal contestación el fantasma se irguió orgulloso - ¿quién es usted? – mirando a la mujer que se encontraba metros atrás. _

_- Yo soy la Dama Gris, el fantasma de la casa Ravenclaw – inclinando un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo._

_- ¿No tenéis nombre? – nunca le había preocupado mucho el nombre de los fantasma, pero en ese momento sentía una extraña curiosidad. _

_- Oh, sí lo tiene, pero ella está acostumbrada a que la llamen así, al parecer no le parece una falta de respecto como a mi – dijo el hombre posando su translúcida mano en su pecho – ella se llama..._

_- Puedo presentarme sola Nicholas – parecía ofendida – mi nombre es Helena, Helena Ravenclaw.- se produjo un pequeño silencio – Pero prefiero que me llamen Dama gris, sino te importa – un pálido sonrojo se notó en sus mejillas. _

_- No, ningún problema – negó con la cabeza – encantado de conoceros, ahora mismo voy a ir a Londres a comprar algunas cosas para el curso – inclinó un poco la cabeza – espero ser sorteando en alguna de vuestras casas, sois muy simpáticos._

_- ¡Por supuesto que serás uno de los nuestros! – gritó Sir Nicholas con alegría – Yo se reconocer a un Gryffindor cuando lo vero muchacho, y tú eres uno._

_- Gracias por la observación Sir Nicholas, nos vemos mas tarde – acelerando el paso para llegar rápido a la planta baja de Hogwarts, tenía que pedirle a Hagrid que le abriese las puertas de Hogwarts, sino no podría desaparecerse en Londres. _

_Corrió a grandes zancadas hacia las huertas, donde se podía vislumbrar la gran figura de Hagrid echándole abono a las tierras cultivadas, tenía la nariz tiznada por algo que no reconocía, y murmuraba maldiciendo algo hacia un paraguas rosado que estaba a su lado reposando. El muchacho pareció divertido ante tal escena, pues le era tan remotamente familiar que por unos segundos creyó que detrás suya aparecerían sus dos compañeros para ir a hablar con Hagrid, pero no fue así, lo que le hizo volver a la realidad y corrió mas rápido consiguiendo que Hagrid lo viese y dejase el abono a un lado para mostrar una gran sonrisa detrás de su maltrecha barba._

_- ¡Harry que sorpresa! – se sacudió las manos – Creí que estarías estudiando para tus exámenes de final de mes – pateó ruidosamente el paraguas intentando esconderlo - ¿qué se te ofrece?.¿Quieres ir a ver el bosque? – en su ultima pregunta creyó escuchar algo de ilusión._

_- No Hagrid, puede que el fin de semana – esa declaración hizo que la sonrisa del semi-gigante decayese un poco – es que tengo que ir al Callejón Diagon, en menos de un mes voy a empezar séptimo curso y necesito comprarme los materiales, así que querría pedirte que me abrieses las puertas del castillo para poder desaparecerme ya que no puedo hacerlo en Hogwarts – explicó consiguiendo que el guardián lo entendiese y sonriera de nuevo._

_- Claro Harry, además yo también tengo que irme a hacer unas compras al callejón, se me han agotado unos... productos que suelo usar - tosió levemente – si me esperas cinco minutos te acompaño y así regresamos juntos, aunque bueno, tendría que aparecerme contigo... pero eres muy joven... ¿no te descindirías? – algo preocupado._

_- No te preocupes Hagrid, podré hacerlo, además es escindir – corrigiéndole pero alegre de que hubiese aceptado - ¿En el callejón no nos podemos aparecer, no? – el semi-gigante negó. _

_- No, pero en el caldero Chorreante sí, de ahí hasta el callejón Diagon, Tom tiene un gran espacio para eso, aunque prefiere que utilicen la red Flú, aunque yo no podría... soy demasiado fornido – aclaró y Harry asintió, no hacía falta que lo dijese para que se lo creyese._

_- Te espero en la puerta entonces – alejándose de donde se encontraba el hombre para fijarse en las grandes verjas del final del camino, por ahí había entrado en su sexto año andando. _

_Harry se quedó esperando apoyado en la gran y antigua verja mirando distraído el cielo, empezaba su segunda semana y tenía la cabeza llena de tranfiguraciones avanzadas y otras cosas de la materia, ya había puesto en práctica todas las cosas que recordaba de esa asignatura, y por supuesto del teórico, se había hecho unos esquemas bastante simples pero efectivos, como los que solía obligarles hacer Hermione, pero con menos contenidos. Bufó sonoramente, ahora estaba con pociones y aunque ahora las entendía tenía la extraña sensación de tener unos perturbadores ojos negros persiguiéndole con la mirada cada vez que anotaba algo que recordaba de su antiguo libro de pociones, pero sabía que no era cierto, y aún así sentía esa sensación. _

_- Ya estoy Harry – con un abrigo de distintas pieles, en la cual se podían ver demasiados bolsillos, él se acordaba de ese abrigo._

_Hagrid sacó del abrigo una llave y abrió la puerta y luego se aseguró de que estuviera fuertemente cerrada golpeándola un par de veces, Harry no supo como es que aquella anciana verja había soportando tal vapuleo. _

_- Bien Hagrid, sujétate fuerte, a mi brazo – con solo la palma de la mano cubrió todo el brazo del muchacho que lanzó un débil suspiro – bueno... una... – apretó fuertemente la varita – dos... – musitó - ¡tres! – se escuchó un 'plof' y desaparecieron de las puertas de Hogwarts. _

_El 'crack' de una mesa al romperse resonó a los pies de Harry, varias sillas se desperdigaron por el lugar, y escuchó el inconfundible chillido de una bruja que alarmada por la intrusión en su mesa salió disparada para la pared. El tabernero pareció disgustado por esa aparición y su cara tenía un tono rojizo que Harry nunca le había visto al bonachón dueño del caldero Chorreante._

_- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!¿¡Que demonios ha...!? – ensanchó los ojos - ¡Hagrid pero que...! –a Harry le pareció ver una vena en su frente. _

_- Hola Tom, siento este estropicio – avergonzado poniendo las sillas de pie y quitándose de los escombros de la mesa._

_- ¡Aparecerse así! – al parecer estaba entre sorprendido y enfadado - ¡Pero si tu ni siquiera tienes varita! – bramó, Harry apareció de detrás de la gran figura de Hagrid, también avergonzado, él no recordaba que ahí había una mesa. _

_- Lo siento, ha sido mi culpa – alzando la mano donde sostenía la varita – he sido yo quien se ha aparecido con él.– no quería que le echasen las culpas a Hagrid cuando eran suyas – No recordaba que hubiese aquí una mesa la última vez que vine, lo siento – Hagrid y él se apartaron del lugar, la bruja estaba indignada por tal intrusión mientras murmuraba cosas como 'indeseables' o cosas así – 'Reparo' – susurró y la mesa apareció como nueva en su sitio._

_- Por dios... – contestó Tom poniéndose una mano en la cabeza – está bien, pero no me volváis a dar esos sustos, y menos en estos tiempos, por favor, abrase visto... – volviendo detrás de la barra – Bueno Hagrid, después de este incidente podrías decirme quien es tu joven amigo – el semi-gigante pareció medio olvidar lo que acababa de pasar y le puso una mano en el hombro a Harry, la cual le cubrió toda la espalda._

_- Este es Harry Potter – en ese momento tuvo una sensación de deja vú, era como volver a tener 11 años y estar viendo el mundo mágico por primera vez, lo que pasaba era que esta vez todas las miradas estaban en ellos pero por distinta razón – es un alumno nuevo de Hogwarts, va a ingresar para su último año y se está quedando en Hogwarts para prepararse los T.I.M.O.s que hace el ministerio cada mes - el tabernero miró con curiosidad al muchacho. _

_- Vaya... así que es nuevo... no recuerdo haberle visto por aquí... – Harry tragó en seco – aunque se parece al chaval de los Potter ¿eres familiar suyo? – el oji verde negó._

_- No señor, mi padre era muggle y mi madre mestiza, no se a que otros Potter se refiere – Tom torció la boca._

_- Bueno, pero en todo caso me recuerdas a él, lo vi pasar esta mañana temprano junto con su padre y el hijo de los Black, Sirius – formó una sonrisa – siempre bromeando juntos – negó con la cabeza._

_- Oh bueno... – gruñó – Harry y yo nos vamos.– dirigiendo a Harry con su gran mano a la parte trasera del bar – Yo tengo que ir a... por unas cosas al otro callejón – su voz sonó más grave - ¿A que hora te parece que volvamos Harry? – el joven pareció pensárselo._

_- Yo creo que no se... a la hora de comer vamos al bar y comemos y luego regresamos ¿te parece bien, Hagrid? – el semi-gigante pareció pensárselo durante un momento._

_- No me parece mala idea, entonces nos vemos a la hora de comer – dando golpes en la pared de la parte trasera de bar quitándole la mano de la espalda del muchacho._

_Harry se fijó entusiasmado como se abría paso a través de los ladrillos y mostraba el Callejón Diagón, donde un montón de magos y brujas andaba por el lugar con extrañas túnicas de vivos colores, algunos con ropas muggles, y Harry pudo distinguir a algunas personas que llevaban capas largas y oscuras de Hogwarts, respiró hondamente, estaba en su casa, ese sí que era su hogar. Se despidió del semi-gigante con una alegre sonrisa y se dirigió a Flourish & Blotts, necesitaba un sus libros de séptimo año, de Herbología, Transformaciones, Defensa, Encantamientos y Pociones... luego tendría que ir al boticario y a lo de los calderos... y ya curiosearía por el callejón el tiempo que le quedaba. Sacó un arrugado papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta, donde se encontraba la lista de listos que Dumbledore le había enviado el día siguiente después de su matricula._

_- 'Encantamientos avanzados de último nivel' – leyó el papel y vio el escaparate donde muchos libros estaban en la estantería y otros flotando detrás del grueso cristal. _

_Abrió la puesta y sonó una campanita, se fijó en el librero atendía a lo que parecía un alumno de primero junto con sus padres, medio sonrió y se fijó en la sección de libros de defensa y frunció algo el ceño, ahí no estaban libros que a él le pudiesen interesar, todos eran de un nivel básico o algo más avanzado para los últimos cursos de Hogwarts, cogió uno y lo observó cuidadosamente, ese se suponía que era los que tenía que usar... no estaba demasiado mal. Se fue a dar la vuelta para preguntar di podían darle los libros de la lista cuando se golpeó contra una jovencita que llevaba por lo menos cuatro pesados libros entre los brazos provocando que se cayesen al suelo los cinco._

_- Oh, lo siento – se disculpó la joven de voz dulce mientras se agachaba junto al joven que había ido a recoger su libro_

_- No, ha sido culpa mía – recogiendo su libro y ayudándola a apilar sus libros, alzó la vista y se fijó en la mata roja de cabello liso que caía por sus hombros – me he girado sin fijarme – colocándose las gafas ayudándole a ponerse de pie. _

_- Gracias por ayudarme – alzando la cabeza sonriendo, pero al ver a la persona que tenía frente suya se distorsionó en una mueca extraña - ¿Potter? – alzó una ceja sujetando los libros. _

_Harry se quedó paralizado, ahí enfrente se encontraba una joven de su misma edad pelirroja con unos cautivadores ojos verdes, la extraña sensación de familiaridad se cernió en él, quería abrazar a la mujer que tenía enfrente, pero solo encerró el libro entre sus brazos, enfrente suya se encontraba Lily Evans, su madre, la que había dado la vida por él... su madre. Apretó los labios fuertemente, sabía que abría un primer encuentro, pero esperaba que fuese en Hogwarts y como alumnos de la misma casa, no como desconocidos en una librería y que le confundiese con su padre. _

_- Eh... ¿disculpe? – habló nervioso mirando fijamente a los ojos de la chica idénticos a los de él - ¿nos conocemos?._

_- Vaya Potter¿por fin te has olvidado de mi? – su voz sonaba algo irónica._

_- No se si me he olvidado de usted pero... ¿seguro que nos conocemos? – moviendo un poco su pelo mostrando la cicatriz y consiguiendo que ella se fijara en sus ojos directamente – Me parece que me confunde con otra persona._

_- ¿Es que no eres James Potter? – fijándose en él digiriéndose otra vez con voz irónica, pero esta vez parpadeó – tus ojos... – abrió los suyos al máximo – son verdes..._

_- Sí son verdes – tal aclaración pareció tomar toda la atención de la muchacha – son por parte de mi padre, yo soy Harry Potter, al parecer tengo un gemelo, todo el mundo me confunde con ese tal James Potter – medio sonriendo – y por lo que sé no tengo ningún pariente que se llame James, soy de familia muggle o por lo menos he sido criado así – extendió una mano - ¿y usted es?._

_- ¡Oh, perdón! – se sonrojó y cargó el peso de los libros en un solo brazo y se lo extendió – soy Lily Evans, siento haberte tratado así, me confundí – un leve apretón de manos – es que... el parecido es extraordinario – se fijó nuevamente en él – pero tú tienes un aire... menos arrogante, más amable... además tienes los ojos verdes – Harry estuvo seguro que iba a decir 'como los míos' pero se cayó – nunca te había visto ¿no vas a Hogwarts?. _

_- Este será mi primer año, a mi me han enseñado en casa, mi madre era bruja y me enseñó todo, pero este año quiero cursar en Hogwarts ya que al ser mayor de edad puedo decidir ir – dirigiéndose al mostrador – tengo curiosidad por ver como es la vida allí... aunque tengo que hacer mis T.I.M.O.s a final de mes, sino no me puedo presentar a los exámenes de este año – fijándose en ella. _

_- Ya veo... – colocando los libros en el mostrador – entonces tienes mi misma edad, soy la prefecta de la casa Gryffindor, también Premio anual este año, no se si estás enterado de que son esos cargos, al ser nuevo – el muchacho asintió dando a entender que sabía a lo que se refería._

_- Me he leído la historia de Hogwarts y he estado preguntando muchas cosas acerca de ese lugar, mi madre fue prefecta, creo que de Ravenclaw, una mente brillante según ella.– apoyó su brazo en el mostrador y colocó su cabeza reposando ahí - ¿Qué asignaturas cursas Evans?._

_- Oh, pues yo curso Encantamientos, Pociones, Herbología, Tranformaciones, Aritmancia, Runas, Historia de la Magia y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – enumeró – algunos alumnos solo dan la mitad de las asignaturas, pero a mi me gustan¿para que estudias tú?. _

_- Yo solo voy a cursar 5 asignaturas cuando me saque los T.I.M.O.s – le enseñó su papel de libros – la verdad es que espero aprender lo suficiente este año para poder entrar en la academia de aurores, me parece un trabajo fascinante la verdad – sonriendo y mirando como el librero se acercaba a ellos. _

_- Buenas tardes chicos ¿en que puedo ayudarles? – preguntó amablemente. _

_- Yo quisiera estos libros y los que están en la lista – señaló Lily a un papel que sobresalía de los libros._

_- Yo también quisiera los míos – el librero los miró con una sonrisa. _

_- Último año en Hogwarts ¿verdad? – ambos asintieron – esperad unos minutos, ahora os los traigo. _

_Estuvieron hablando un rato más hasta que el librero llegó con sus correspondientes libros, los de Lily cupieron tres bolsas las cuales pesarían muchas, pero al parecer la joven Evans tenía un truco como su amiga Hermione, he hizo que los libros fuesen ligeros. Harry utilizó el mismo encantamiento y salieron de la tienda, pero ahí cada uno se iría por su lado, el joven se sintió triste de tener que despedirse tan pronto de su madre, bajó un poco la mirada mientras ella hablaba alegremente. _

_- Bueno, yo tengo que irme a comprar algunas cosas más Potter, espero verte en Hogwarts – sonrió alegremente._

_- Por favor, llámame por mi nombre, Harry, así no me confundirás con ese otro Potter que conoces – alzando mostrando una mueca de tristeza, pero sin embargo sus ojos brillaron – yo iré a comprar también otras cosas como túnicas y demás, es mi primer año en Hogwarts después de todo, y estoy emocionado – la chica parecía a gusto con él._

_- Sí en verdad no te pareces a nada al arrogante Potter que conozco Harry, tú eres mas modesto y maduro, algo que Potter y sus amigos al parecer no comprenden, creo que no saben el significado de la palabra crecer – el oji verde le rió la gracia y se despidió con la mano de la chica que corría hacia una de las tiendas mas alejadas, mientras que él daba unos pasos hacia delante siguiéndola con la mirada, había hablado con su madre, nada podía hacerle mas feliz. _

_Harry se metió en Madame Malkin y pidió que le hicieran tres túnicas para diario y una túnica de gala, esta no sabía si la necesitaría, pero la verdad es que prefería estar preparado para todo. La mujer utilizó la varita y le tomó las medidas en pocos minutos unos rojos de tela negra, blanca y gris volaron y empezaron a coserse solos, el bordado del escudo de Hogwarts y una larga capa para invierno que tocaba el suelo casi. Miró plácidamente como la mujer miraba las telas doradas y rojas¿tantas pintas tenía de ir a Gryffindor o es que le habían vuelto a confundir con su padre?. _

_- ¿Eres de la casa Gryffindor verdad chico? – preguntó la mujer con una espléndida sonrisa._

_- Aún no lo se, pero creo que sí lo seré, Sir Nicholas dice que reconoce un Gryffindor cuando lo ve – la mujer alzó una ceja al parecer divertida pero no dijo nada y le terminó sus túnicas, lo que le costó una sustanciosa suma de dinero, pero no nada demasiado cara para él._

_El muchacho volvió a mirar, necesitaba un caldero de cobre medida dos y media... un set de vidrios... y algunas cosas más, nada que no se pudiese conseguir en la tienda de los calderos. Pero antes se fijó en el Emporio de las Lechuzas, en el escaparate se encontraba una blanca e impecable lechuza dormitando en su jaula, los ojos de Harry se abrieron desmesuradamente, ese animal se parecía a su antigua mascota, algo parecido a la añoranza se posó en los ojos de Harry y pensó en su antigua lechuza, esa era perfecta, sin pensarlo dos veces entró en la tienda y antes de que se diese cuenta andaba por medio del callejón Diagón con una bolsa de libros y una lechuza la cual ululaba en su jaula. _

_- ¡James por fin te encuentro, creí que tú y Sirius os habías metido en la tienda de Quidditch! – una voz adulta, casi tirando para anciana habló a sus espaldas, el muchacho se giró y el hombre lo miró sorprendido – Oh, lo siento, le he confundido con mi hijo – parecía abochornado._

_Enfrente suya había un hombre ya entrado en canas, con una nariz parecida a la suya, era unos pocos centímetros mayor que él, sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro candilador, y su pelo antaño negro ahora estaba de un color grisáceo. Llevaba puesta una capa y unas gafas rectangulares, que destellaban por las puntas, debía tener pasados los cincuenta años, y se notaba un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_- Oh no se preocupes Señor Potter, no es la primera persona que me confunde con su hijo – inspiró profundamente intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire renovado – aunque veo que usted me ha reconocido nada mas darme la vuelta, hay gente que ni eso – medio sonrió y vio como el hombre parecía calmarse un poco. _

_- Claro que le he reconocido, conozco a mi hijo, y no tiene los ojos verdes – adelantó la mano – Charlus Potter, al parecer ya me conocía – el muchacho estrechó la mano y sonrió jovialmente._

_- Harry Potter, un placer – el hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido, entonces Harry actuó – soy de familia muggle, y que yo sepa no tengo familiares magos, aunque todo el mundo me pregunta si soy pariente suyo Señor Potter._

_- Ciertamente, te pareces mucho a mi hijo... aunque solo con ver tus ojos se nota la diferencia – miró a su alrededor – por favor, si lo ves dile que venga para casa con Sirius, Dorea me ha enviado una lechuza, al parecer a llegado algo para él – el joven asintió – un placer conocerte Harry Potter – e inclinando la cabeza desapareció por la concurrida calle._

_Las manos de Harry sudaban furiosamente, la única vez que había visto a ese hombre había sido en el espejo de Oesed, cuando vio reflejada a su familia, estaba a la derecha de su padre con una sonrisa, junto a una mujer de cabello claro, sonrisa bonachona y preciosos ojos castaños. Tragó en seco, su padre estaba en el callejón y lo sabía, y estaba con Sirius... Sirius... Entrecerró los ojos, no tenía que pensar en eso, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa, negó dos o tres veces con la cabeza hasta que su lechuza le empezó a mirar con curiosidad volteando la cabeza al igual que su nuevo dueño._

_- ¿Piensas que estoy loco Hed? – había decidido acortar el nombre de su lechuza – Puede que lo esté un poco... Hermione lo dijo... viajar en el tiempo puede provocar que uno se vuelva loco y se mate – recordó y musitó moviéndose de nuevo por la calle._

_Aún le faltaba el caldero, el set de pociones y la escoba, no podía olvidarse de la escoba... necesitaba una escoba, según sabía solo había una Nimbus en el mercado en ese momento, la Nimbus 1.000 que habían sacado 10 años antes, al no poder poseer su Saeta de Fuego ¿qué mejor que una escoba Nimbus nueva para volver a volar?. Harry inspeccionó a su alrededor y vio a lo lejos la tienda de Quidditch, el señor Potter había dicho que James y Sirius estaban ahí, notó como de nuevo sus manos empezaban a sudar, tenía que plantearse una situación rápida y mental para poder enfrentar encontrarse con esas personas, creyó estar preparado para actuar cuando viese a sus padres en Hogwarts, pues sería un alumno mas y claro ¿qué alumno no conoce a los merodeadores y premios anuales de su casa?. No sería raro que supiera de ellos, pero verlos en un lugar tan coloquial como el callejón Diagon no entraba dentro de sus planes._

_Aunque hubiese hablado con su madre y no hubiese metido la pata no era lo mismo, su madre era una persona calmada, tranquila, que odiaba a la gente arrogante y prepotente, su padre y su padrino en cambio eran esa clase de personas, pero según Sirius en séptimo ya no eran así, habían madurado... pero su madre le acababa de afirmar que no habían crecido... ¿Remus y Sirius le habían mentido entonces cuando dijeron que lo habían hecho?. Y si era así ¿cómo es que su padre y su madre terminaron juntos?. No conseguía entenderlo, y de pronto un creciente temor empezó a surgir en él... ¿y si de alguna forma tenía que ocurrir algo que cambiase la actitud de su padre de forma radical?. Y si era así... ¿qué sería entonces?. Las dudas empezaron a inundarle, pero no caía en nada que podía pasarle a su padre, era rico, tenía padres, era capitán de Quidditch, era buen estudiante, tenía unos fabulosos amigos... entonces... ¿qué es lo que fallaba?._

_A paso decidido pero nervioso decidió ir hacia la tienda de Quidditch, y si se encontraba con su padre y su padrino intentaría hablar con ellos l menos posible, solo lo necesario, les diría que el padre de James le había dicho que le habían enviado una lechuza a su casa, que volvieran y se iría, nada más, aún no estaba preparado para hablar con ellos más que eso, y menos con Sirius. Pero al llegar a la tienda de Quidditch solo vio a muchos niños y adolescentes admirando las escobas y otros hojeando las alineaciones de sus equipos favoritos pero ni rastro de James y Sirius... Harry no supo si alegrarse o decepcionarse en ese momento, pero un súbito alivio le inundó, por ahora se había librado. Giró la vista y vio la escoba del escaparate, una Nimbus 1.000, la mejor escoba que había en el mercado por ahora, con ella podía tomarse una tarde libre y volar por los terrenos de Hogwarts y olvidarse por un instante de todo lo que le rodeaba._

_- Disculpe – se acercó al mostrador donde un hombre que llevaba un gran sombrero escarlata con el escudo de un equipo el cual Harry no reconocía le atendió - ¿Cuánto cuesta la escoba del escaparate? – tocándose suavemente el bolsillo donde descansaba aún casi la mitad de su dinero._

_- Vale 105 galeones, y aunque ya tenga su tiempo es de muy buena calidad muchacho, no creo que encuentres una escoba mejor en años – el dependiente sonrió, y el joven le devolvió la sonrisa sacando la bolsa de su bolsillo, la cual estaba llena de galeones antes los expectantes ojos del dependiente - ¿la quiere envuelta o se la llevará en mano? – empezando a contar los galeones uno por uno. _

_- Me la llevo a mano, gracias – aunque no supo en que mano se lo iba a llevar, aún necesitaba ir a comprar su caldero y accesorios de pociones, miró dubitativamente la bolsa de los libros y musitó un hechizo como el que solía utilizar Hermione para ahondar su mochila y que le cupiesen todos sus libros, pero claro no iba a meter a Hed en la bolsa, sería una crueldad._

_En menos de cinco minutos ya tenía su nueva escoba observado por algunos clientes que miraban su escoba admirándola, Harry la metió en la bolsa y su lechuza ululó, se sacó el reloj de bolsillo que llevaba y se fijó en la hora, tenía aún hora y media antes de regresar al caldero chorreante, podría ir a comprar y dar una vuelta para curiosear por ahí mientras esperaba a Hagrid para volver a Hogwarts. Fue hacia la tienda de los calderos donde se compró uno y alguna baratija más para entretenerse mientras estuviera en Hogwarts, también anduvo a grandes zancadas hacia el boticario, donde compró algunos ingredientes para pociones simples para así ir practicando en su habitación y un juego de vidrios para embotellar las pociones, aún tenía que apuntar algunas cosas más en los pergaminos de su habitación sobre pociones y demás, pero con esos que había comprado estaba seguro de poder hacer la poción lo suficientemente bien como para pasar su T.I.M.O.s._

_- Vaya pero si es Potter... ¿pavoneándote de tener una lechuza nueva, cierto? – una hiriente voz cargada de desprecio se escuchó detrás de Harry, que no tuvo que escucharla dos veces para reconocerla, giró un poco la cabeza y lo vio._

_Un joven de su estatura, nariz aguileña y pequeños ojos negros cargados de desprecio y rencor mirándole la coronilla, llevaba una túnica negra, y entre sus brazos había lo que parecía un libro de Artes Oscuras que inundó a Harry de curiosidad, luego alzó la mirada para fijar sus verdes ojos en los del joven el cual pareció dar un pequeño salto al ver esos verdes ojos detrás de aquellos transparentes cristales, al parecer, como hizo el padre de James, tan solo por los ojos le había reconocido, y sabía que no era James Potter, pero seguía con una desagradable mueca en la cara como sino le gustase lo que veía ante él._

_- Creo que me confunde con James Potter – contestó con la voz mas calmada que consiguió encontrar – todo el mundo lo hace últimamente, aunque no soy pariente de él.– el otro joven solo murmuró algo como 'imposible' y siguió fijo en el oji verde – Me llamo Harry Potter, y no soy pariente de ese con quien todo el mundo parece confundirme – su voz parecía cargar algo de resentimiento, pero no se sabía identificar por que._

_- Severus Snape – musitó y volvió a torcer los labios – para no ser familiares tenéis un parecido extraordinario – frunció el ceño – tú no eres de Hogwarts ¿cierto? – con un tono algo sombrío. _

_- No, no he asistido a Hogwarts en estos años Snape – el apellido pareció salir de su boca como una maldición – pero este año sí iré, para cursar mis E.X.T.A.S.I.S sin los cuales no se puede tener una carrera mágica ¿cierto? – el otro muchacho asintió._

_- ¿En que casa crees que quedarás? – meramente curioso, pues si alguien con el parecido de Potter quedaba en Slytherin sería una gran ironía y vergüenza para el Gryffindor que detestaba a los Slytherin._

_- Todo el mundo dice que quedaré en Gryffindor, supongo que si quedo en esa casa Evans me hará de guía, como es premio anual este año – encogiéndose de hombros provocando una cierta sacudida en el joven que tenía enfrente al pronunciar ese apellido. _

_- ¿Evans? – notaba cierta ansiedad en su voz - ¿Lily Evans?.¿La conoce?._

_- Sí, me he encontrado en la librería con ella por casualidad, una chica muy simpática – Snape solo puso una cara que asemejaba a la repulsión. _

_- Hija de muggles como no... – murmuró, con un creciente tono de irritación._

_- Bueno, yo tengo que terminar mis comprar – moviéndose ligeramente hacia un lado – nos veremos en Hogwarts Snape – el otro solo inclinó la cabeza con la mueca de desagrado aún en su rostro._

_Caminó lo más rápido y alejado que pudo de donde se encontraba el Slytherin, tanto que no se dio cuenta que había pasado Gringotts y se encontraba casi al final de la calle. Tomó su varita con la punta de los dedos, había estado a punto de lanzar una maldición a Snape al alejarse, pero no podía hacerlo aún no, tenía que controlarse. No podía matar aun Snape que aún era 'inocente' pero en cuento hiciera algo meramente 'indecente' no dudaría en maldecirle hasta que todo el resentimiento que tenía encima se esfumase, lo que suponía muchas maldiciones, y alguna imperdonable de camino. Respiró agitadamente intentando tranquilizarse y por primera vez se fijó en lo que había alrededor suya, estaba casi al final del Callejón, podía ver al final del todo la tienda de Ollivander, una débil sonrisa surcó en su rostro cuando recordó momentáneamente cuando fue a comprar su varita, aunque claro, no iba a entrar en esa tienda, él ya tenía una varita y era perfecta._

_Se giró un poco haciendo que la lechuza ululase elegante y lanzó un largo suspiro, debía mantener la calma y compostura, comportarse normal y sobre todo no hacer nada que pudiese cambiar algo, aunque para eso estaba, no podría hacer nada en ese entonces, pues primero tenía que saber que era donde estaban todos los Horrocrux y destruirlos, eso era lo primero que tenía que ver aunque estuviese en Hogwarts. Iba a continuar su camino cuando se quedó levemente paralizado al ver dos figuras que salían de la tienda de bromas mirando divertidos una bolsa que tenían entre las manos, el moreno lanzó una carcajada al aire que pareció un ladrido mientras que el otro tan solo hablaba alegremente, desordenándose el cabello en el momento, pero en ese instante sus ojos conectaron con los verdes de Harry que aún permanecía de pie en mitad de la calle, la cara de James Potter se distorsionó en una mueca de sorpresa e incredulidad, consiguiendo que su amigo perdiera su sonrisa y le pasase la mano dos veces por delante de la cara. _

_- James, me escuchas – al parecer no entendía por que la cara extraña - ¡Prongs despierta! – gritó al oido del joven que salió de su ensoñación y parpadeó, pero no apartó la vista de Harry._

_- Sirius... – susurró y señaló un poco hacia donde estaba el muchacho aún sosteniendo su bolsa y jaula._

_- ¿Qué? – giró la mirada y se fijó en Harry, que al verlo el oji verde tuvo una súbita emoción._

_Estaba muy joven, un poco más mayor de lo que vio en el pensadero de Snape, tenía puesta ropas muugles y su rostro no estaba hundido, sino afable y jovial, los ojos de Harry se cristalizaron de la emoción pero retuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, en la cara de su padre y de Sirius se mostraba desconcierto, pero el segundo tan solo rió como si de una broma se tratase y le dio en la espaldas a James. _

_- ¡Han usado una poción multijugos en ti amigo! – saltó dos escaleras y se acercó a Harry - ¿quién eres tú? – con mera curiosidad fijándose en la cara y en los artículos que portaba. _

_- No... no es como yo – objetó James – tiene los ojos verdes, yo los tengo marrones Sirius – acercándose también._

_- ¿Entonces tienes un gemelo?. Vaya, eso si que es una sorpresa – bromeando alegremente._

_- ¿Eres James Potter? – la voz de Harry pareció quebrarse y apretó fuertemente su bolsa mientras contenía las lágrimas y la emoción, aunque ya sabía quien era este asintió – Cierto... nos parecemos mucho, llevan confundiéndome contigo todo el día – una sonrisa emotiva afloró de la cara del oji verde – mi nombre de Harry Potter – dejando la lechuza en el suelo y estirando la mano para dársela a su padre – encantando. _

_- Igualmente – parecía incluso mas sorprendido que su amigo - ¿Eres pariente nuestro? – el joven negó._

_- Provengo de familia muggle, y creo que vosotros provenís de magos – giró un poco y estiró la mano hacia el oji azul - ¿eres Sirius Black no?. El tabernero habló de ti – el otro apretó la mano fuertemente._

_- No sabía que era tan famoso – mofándose un poco tocándose el pecho. _

_- Deberías volver a casa – dijo Harry mirando seriamente a James – tu padre me dijo que tu madre a recibido una carta, que si te veía te lo dijese, puede que sea urgente – volviendo a coger a su lechuza dispuesto a irse rápidamente – un placer conoceros, nos veremos en Hogwarts – y antes de que pudieran decir algo salió zumbando calle abajo. _

_Harry respiró agitadamente, quería llegar al caldero chorreante lo más rápidamente de lo que sus pies le permitían, su corazón bombeaba más sangre de la que podía circular por sus venas y sintió un leve mateo en el instante en que se apoyó en una pared para no caer al suelo, su lechuza agitaba las alas por la súbita carrera y de su frente chorreaba un impecable sudor, miró su bolsa, ahí lo tenía todo sí, lo que necesitaba. Abrió la boca recibiendo grandes bocanadas de aire para regular sus pulsaciones, había sino un shock demasiado pronto, más de lo que esperaba, al no verlos en la tienda de Quidditch pensó que se habían ido, por lo que pudo estar tranquilo, pero al haberlos visto ahí... a ambos sonriendo jóvenes... había sido un impacto muy fuerte para él. Necesitaba llegar a Hogwarts y pensar, tranquilizarse y mentalizar que podía hacer y como reaccionar, por ahora había ido bien, esperaba que pudiese continuar así._

_Caminó hasta el caldero Chorreante donde Hagrid se encontraba hablando animadamente con Tom, si asiento ocupaba por lo menos tres normales y tenía unos extraños tarros brillantes en su lado izquierdo. Harry que acababa de llegar ocupó el lugar libre al lado del semi-gigante que miró sonriendo mientras sujetaba un vaso con brandy en alto, admiró a la sinuosa lechuza que parecía rehuir de las salpicaduras de la bebida de Hagrid._

_- Bonita lechuza sin duda – riendo - ¿cómo dices que se llama?._

_- Se llama Hed – acariciándola a través de los barrotes - ¿nos vamos? – habló con un tono aparentemente calmado cuando Hagrid empezó a farfullar un poco. _

_- Si, tengo que ir a fumigar la huerta, tenemos una plaga – gruñó y se levantó – nos vemos otro día Tom. _

_- Espero que la próxima vez no destrocéis otra mesa del local – avisó. _

_Hagrid hizo un gesto con la mano y cogió a Harry del brazo y a su lechuza y bolsa, agarró fuertemente la varita y con un suave 'plof' se desvanecieron del local._

_**Continuara...**_

_**Un final un tanto... ¿precipitado?. Bueno a mí me lo pareció, pero no vi mejor forma de que ocurriese, Harry está bastante tocado por encontrarse con ciertas personas, sobre todo con Sirius u.u Bueno muchísimas gracias por los que habéis acabado de leer el capítulo, espero que no os hayáis aburrido mucho xD. El próximo capítulo se tratará mayormente sobre Hogwarts e inmediaciones, por eso me pareció correcto que en este se conocieran un poco los Merodeadores y Harry, también Lily y Severus me gustó que saliesen y el trato que han tenido n.n. Ahora toca contestar los reviews xD.**_

_**Deirdre Mayfair: Sobre la cuartada Harry la estuvo planeando un día entero y sobre lo educado que parece este 'Harry' tiene que imitar los modales impecables de un padre 'muggle' que creía que los modales era lo primero. Esta falsa apariencia es lo que le convierte en una persona cauta en que nadie suele desconfiar, pero hay momentos en que volverá a ser él xD no te preocupes Harry no será un buen chico siempre xD. Y sí, 'consiguió' engañar a Albus, durante solo una primera impresión, luego ya verás lo que ocurre. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo n.n.**_

_**Shinji kun112: Gracias, aunque mi ortografía no es muy buena xD ciertamente tengo que mejorar algunas cosillas, y el avance es lento xD.**_

_**LatexoHPo: A mi si me gustó como acabó el libro xD pero bueno nunca llueve a gusto de todos. Filch no es malo, pero es huraño y eso Harry lo sabe xD no le agrada el conserje, pero debe sonar como alguien casual y amable, educado xD. Como yo digo siempre nos quedaran los fics y el fandom ¿no crees? ;P espero que te haya gustado el cap!!!.**_

_**Chibi Rukia: Aneue hola!!! Persona cumplida ya xD. Yo también te quiero mucho xD y mis ideas te las prestaré algunas que deshecho como la de Sasuke pierde la memoria que a saber si lo continuaste loca xD. A partir de después de la boda de Fleur y Bill n.n ahí es cuando comienza la historia xD ya diré el como y el por que en otra ocasión xD. La ortografía es mi estigma nena T.T nunca conseguiré dominarlo enteramente ;-; pero por lo demás he mejorado en la narración al menos sí lo he hecho XD. Y sí, era un gran hombre que todas queríamos, RIP por el ToT. **_

_**Nachotter: Me siento halagada n.n la idea es antigua solo le he sacado algo de brillo y la he retocado xD.**_

_**Ladotomi: Bien no me he tardado mucho esta vez XD sí la otra también me gustaba, pero esta me gusta mucho más por que se mejor como llevarla y aunque aún tenga que atar unos cabos me parece que por ahora va bien n.n.**_

_**Hikari-Nara: Buenas Abu!!!!. Sé que te gusta mucho este fics junto con los Drabbles de los hijos de Harry y cía n.n. Es que se me pegó la actitud de Harry así de amable, sobre todo me encantó la parte que dijo 'Su sangre es más pura que la de cualquiera de vosotros'. Esa frase me mató ;-; y sobre lo de Filch solo decir que sabe como actuar con ellos muy bien XD. La coartada está elaborada por lo menos lo bastante para que Albus se la trague por unos meses... poquillos xD. Sí!!! Un fics con reviews es un fics feliz : D. **_

_**Serenity-princess: Espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado n.n y que sea igual de bueno que el anterior. Gracias por el review!!!.**_

_**Jameshermylove: Que yo no quise cambiarlo todo, a mi el libro me gustó mucho xD pero para gusto los colores!. Pasa algo por el estilo pero entre James y Lily en el tren xD. Aún queda bastante para que lo escriba : P. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo n.n.**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo!. Recordad un fics con reviews es un fics feliz!. Y un fics feliz es una autora contenta y actualizaciones rápidas xD.**_


	3. Merodeando

_**Merodeando**_

_La segunda semana en Hogwarts estaba acabándose con la llegada del fin de semana, solo le quedaban dos semanas para presentarse a los T.I.M.O.s y cada vez que salía de su cuarto repetía fielmente los encantamientos y la teoría que había estado estudiando, pero necesitaba un respiro, pues aparte de tener que enfrentarse a los mismos exámenes por segunda vez necesitaba salir a tomar el aire y relajarse un poco, Hagrid aún no le había mostrado el bosque y tenía una fabulosa nueva escoba que tenía que estrenar, podía tomarse el fin de semana libre, solo dos días de descanso nada más. Suspiró y se fijó en sus notas de pociones, miró fijamente su caldero, la cocción de quince minutos había terminado, y la poción estaba de un color azul tenue, tal y como la describía el libro. Sonrió para sí mismo, estaba seguro de que si seguía todas las instrucciones como había hecho en su último año sin la insistente mirada de Snape pegada en la nuca podría entrar 'de nuevo' en el Club Slug._

_- ¿Quieres volar un rato Hed? – preguntó a la lechuza que se encontraba parada encima de un palo cerca de la ventana que sobresalía de la habitación – Necesito que lleves una carta – comentó cogiendo un trozo de pergamino._

_Escribió una breve carta dirigida para Hagrid, era de noche y no eran horas de salir por los pasillos o ir a visitar al guardabosques, y aunque podía utilizar su capa y el mapa el semi-gigante podría hacer muchas preguntas las cuales no deseaba contestar. Lo mas prudente era mandar la carta y esperar la respuesta por parte de él, no creía que Hagrid durmiese tan temprano, nunca lo hacía. _

_- Llévala a la cabaña que hay en los terrenos – enrollándola y entregándosela a la lechuza que ululó y la atrapó con la garra – si es necesario espera su respuesta, sino vuelve aquí... aunque si quieres puedes quedarte cazando, dejaré la ventana abierta – tocándole el suave pelaje. _

_Extendió sus alas y salió volando por la ventana, la luna estaba menguando y se podían ver algunas sombras en el terreno de Hogwarts. Harry se tumbó sobre la cama y abrió un cuaderno oscuro y empezó a anotar cosas, había siete apartados, en los cuales señalado un objeto, en algunos un dibujo, pero en otros ni eso. En el primero se encontraba la anotación de 'Diario de Ryddle' y ubicación 'Mansión Malfoy', por lo menos ahí recordaba que había estado hasta que se le dio a Ginny. En el segundo lugar había un dibujo de un anillo con una piedra oscura en el que ponía 'anillo de Gaunt' ubicación, 'Casa de los Gaunt en pequeño Hangleton'. El tercer dibujo era un colgante con una S encima, miró con rencor el relicario que tenía encima de la mesilla y leyó 'Colgante de Slytherin' ubicación 'Cueva de la infancia de Ryddle', y una anotación más reciente 'en posesión de R.A.B', al leer eso soltó un ligero bufido. En cuarto lugar estaba una copa dibujada con la marca de un tejón y a su lado puesto 'Copa Hufflepuff' y su ubicación 'Desconocida'. En quinto lugar se encontraba 'Nagini' la fiel serpiente de Voldemort, que seguramente se encontraba donde estuviese su amo. Y como último algo de Ravenclaw, pues no podía ser nada que perteneciese a Gryffindor, la espada estaba dentro del sombrero y Harry estaba completamente seguro de que Voldemort no habría podido llegar hasta el. Repasó sus notas y luego murmuró un leve encantamiento que borró las letras y cerró el libro._

_- Lo primero es encontrar una forma de destruirlos... con veneno de basilisco... – pensó en voz alta y luego soltó una carcajada irónica - ¿tengo que cargarme uno por segunda vez? – un humor negro sonó en su voz – Que gracia, ir otra vez a la cámara... y sin espada ni sombrero, genial... – poniéndose la mano en su alborotado pelo._

_Una sombra blanca entró volando por la ventana y aterrizó encima de la mesa con un pergamino en la garra, se levantó rápidamente y cogió el papel lanzándole una chuchería a su lechuza que pareció agradecida._

_- Gracias Hed – desenvolvió el pergamino y miró la tosca y gran letra de Hagrid, recordándole a las que solía recibir por su cumpleaños._

_**Para Harry**_

_**¡Genial Harry! Te espero en el linde del bosque a las nueve de la mañana, es mejor entrar cuando hay luz es menos peligroso, te va a encantar ¡hay muchas increíbles criaturas que seguramente te fascinaran!. **_

_**PD: Tu lechuza casi me muerde cuando intenté darle un poco de pastel que hice.**_

_**Con Saludos**_

_**Hagrid**_

_Harry no pudo nada más que soltar una carcajada, normal que su lechuza rehuyera a la comida de Hagrid, cualquiera que la hubiese probado una vez sabría que la cocina no era lo que mejor se le daba al guardabosques. Se fijó en la lechuza e inclinó un poco la cabeza para que diese a entender que todo estaba bien, esta se dio la vuelta y salió por la ventana. El muchacho se volvió a tumbar en la cama, necesitaba encontrar algo de Ravenclaw y la manera de destruir los Horrocrux, en ese momento se preguntó como Dumbledore había destruido el anillo de Gaunt... nunca se lo llegó a preguntar... cerró los ojos y pensó en descansar, mañana iba a ser un largo día._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó temprano se colocó las gafas, la luz entraba por la ventana y la lechuza descansaba encima del trozo de madera con la cabeza escondida, debió haber llegado tarde pues Harry no recordaba haberla oído entrar y eso que le costó dormirse. Alzó la vista y observó su reloj que marcaba las ocho y media de la mañana, tenía tiempo para vestirse y tomarse algo en la cocina si iba rápido, estaba en Hogwarts, así que mejor que se pusiera la túnica del colegio, en la cual no había ningún escudo de una casa sino el escudo del colegio brillante y una corbata oscura. Saltó de la cama y de un movimiento de varita todo los libros que había encima de la mesa desordenados empezaron a ponerse en sus lugares. Al escuchar el jaleo la lechuza se despertó y ululó indignada por el ruido, a lo que Harry solo pudo responder un leve 'lo siento' y salir por la puerta hacia las cocinas._

_Le hizo cosquillas a la pera tan rápido como llegó al cuadro y se abrió dándole paso a la cocina de Hogwarts, donde los elfos domésticos estaban trabajando, y al verle dieron un pequeño chillido de emoción y en poco tiempo tenían una silla con comida preparada para que desayunase, ahí había más comida de la que Harry se podía tragar esa mañana, desayunó rápidamente y se metió unos cuantos bollos en el bolsillo por si en el paseo le entraba hambre. Los elfos le hicieron unas reverencias y este cabeceó con la cabeza como para darles las gracias pues no podía abrir la boca de lo llena que estaba. Salió con los pies en polvorosa hacia el linde del bosque, detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid donde ya estaba el guardián esperándole._

_- Buenos días Harry – comentó muy alegre al aire - ¿hace un día precioso verdad? – alzando sus brazos. _

_- Sí, la verdad es que es un buen día – respiró hondamente – necesitaba salir un poco de la habitación, tantos encantamientos y notas me iban a volver loco – revolviéndose un poco el pelo._

_- Bueno, bueno, ahora vas a ver cosas maravillosas, el bosque en verano está lleno de vida, aunque hay criaturas muy peligrosas no te atacaran si vienes conmigo – señalando a la entrada - ¡vamos! – bramó contento. _

_Harry no dudó en seguirle, para Hagrid el bosque era como otro hogar, lo conocía y sabía que las criaturas que había ahí no lo atacarían, ni siquiera los hijitos de Aragor y compañía. Recordaba también a los centauros, los unicornios, los thestrals... Caminaron durante unos quinces minutos antes de encontrarse una pequeña cría de unicornio atorada en una enredadera que le había pillado un pie, Hagrid frunció el ceño y murmuró algo como 'Matojo inútil' y le pegó una patada haciendo que soltase al pequeño animal, en vez de salir corriendo la criatura se le quedó mirando con sus grandes y brillantes ojos hasta que Hagrid le palmeteó en la cabeza, entonces salió disparado para lo profundo del bosque mientras que el semi-gigante se miró la mano donde algunas hebras de su cabello se habían quedado enredados en sus nudillos. _

_- Siempre hacen lo mismo – como si de una broma se tratase – si les salvas te agradecen soltando unos cabellos, son muy resistentes y aguantan bien las heridas, de los suelo poner a los animales que veo – el ojiverde asintió y cogió dos cabellos que aún quedaban en la mano de Hagrid._

_- Son hermosos... – admirado el brillo plateado que tenían - ¿me los puedo quedar? – observándolos con curiosidad. _

_- Oh sí claro, ningún problema, tengo un bolsillo lleno de ellos, aunque claro... nunca se cual es hasta que lo encuentro... – mirando su chaqueta – se que está por la parte derecha... pero no recuerdo en cual... – y con ese comentario ondeando al aire siguiendo adelante. _

_Siguiendo caminando y llegaron hacia un lugar cercano al lago, Harry podía ver como a lo lejos los tentáculos del calamar gigante sobresalían del agua, el semi-gigante solo soltó una carcajada y pronunció que el calamar jamás conseguiría cazar a los pájaros que sobrevolaban el lago, pues no eran criaturas idiotas. Entonces Harry notó como algo negro sobrevolaba encima de sus cabezas y aterrizaba algo lejos de ellos, Hagrid no pareció darse cuenta, seguía porfiando por las cosas que hacía el calamar, el muchacho se dio la vuelta y se acercó a donde la sombra había aterrizado, era un thestral, medio sonrió al ver al huesudo caballo halado que abría la boca para mostrar una lengua parecida a la de los dragones, sin embargo, Harry no dio muestra de temor, sino que sonrió aún más, esos animales eran pacíficos y fieles, solo que su mal augurio sobre la muerte los hacía creer peligroso._

_- ¡Por Merlín Harry no te alejes! – gritó Hagrid que se acercó dando largos pasos – Podrías perderte muy fácilmente, este bosque es muy encrespado y... –no continuó hablando por que al parecer vio al animal también que giraba la vista con curiosidad. _

_- ¿Qué es ese caballo? – lo señaló el joven – nunca he leído sobre esa criatura ¿qué es? – el mayor parecía sorprendido de que lo viese. _

_- Se llama thestral, es un animal mágico que no todo el mundo puede ver, solo lo pueden ver aquellos que ven a la muerte – miró de reojo al muchacho – en Hogwarts tenemos un manada, suelen tirar de los carruajes cuando viene el tren y deja a los alumnos, los trae hacia la escuela – carraspeó su voz un momento – a quien... ¿a quien has visto morir? – preguntó mientras Harry abría mucho los ojos, no estaba preparado para esa pregunta._

_Bajó la cabeza... sus padres... __Cedric... Sirius... __Dumbledore... había visto morir a demasiada gente, no tenía excusa para eso, tenía que inventarse algo y rápido ¿a quien podría haber visto morir un chaval de 17 años normal y corriente?. A algún pariente... pero según había dicho sus padres murieron en un accidente donde él no estaba implicado, entonces recordó las palabras de un joven de cara rechoncha al cual le habían preguntado lo mismo hace dos años, dio gracias mentales a Neville por ello._

_- A mi abuelo... murió en la cama tranquilo, yo tenía 13 años, mi madre me dijo que se había dormido, pero yo sabía que se había muerto – habló con voz triste, Dumbledore podía considerarse como un abuelo y mentor que se había ido - ¿y tú?._

_- Oh yo... mi padre... cayó enfermo en mi segundo año y yo... bueno tú también sabes y... bueno... – Harry asintió – además – continuó – en esta época con Ya-sabes-quien rondando y sus seguidores no es de extrañar que muchos puedan ver a los thestral hoy día – señaló al animal – ese se llama Tiberius, nació aquí, es el más joven de la manada por ahora._

_- Es bonito – mencionó, en verdad no eran feos, como los había considerado por primera vez, tenían su propio encanto, esas palabras casi hicieron saltare las lágrimas a Hagrid._

_- No todo el mundo aprecia su belleza – llevándose una mano a la cara._

_- ¿Vamos a seguir explorando el bosque? – comentó tranquilamente mientras se sacaba un bollo del bolsillo._

_El semi-gigante asintió y continuaron, Hagrid empezó a hablarle sobre los centauros y las otras criaturas que había en el bosque. También habló de que algún día le gustaría tener un dragón, que eran criaturas encantadoras, Harry se preguntó mentalmente que era lo que Hagrid veía encantador en una criaturas escamosas que lanzaban fuego por la boca y podrían matarte de un manotazo, pero conociendo a Hagrid si Aragor era 'encantador' cualquier cosa podía serlo. Se pasaron toda la tarde paseando y el guardabosques le mostró la extensión del bosque y contándole anécdotas que había tenido en él, Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua un par de veces para no decir nada más de la cuenta, pues él también conocía bastante el bosque y tenía bastantes historias que contar, pero se contuvo, estar con Hagrid paseando por el bosque era algo tan natural y familiar que se tranquilizaba. _

_- Me lo he pasado muy bien Hagrid, este bosque es muy interesante – sonrió encantado mientras se encaminaban de nuevo a los terrenos de Hogwarts._

_- Puedes venir cuando quieras, claro que antes de que empiece el curso, no se podría permitir que un alumno estuviese en el bosque aunque fuese conmigo – dijo claramente_

_- No creo que pueda venir otra vez, mañana quiero descansar y estrenar mi nueva escoba, mamá solo me dejaba montar en una que no se elevaba mucho, al final encanté todas las cosas de la cocina y se pusieron a flotar sin querer con 8 años y mi madre se puso como loca deshaciendo encantamientos – esas pequeñas coletillas que se inventaba de su familia ficticia a veces sonaba tan reales, pues no había puesto a flotar los cubiertos sino a su tía, cosa fascinante... a lo mejor por eso era tan real. _

_- Bueno... lo entiendo, tienes tus exámenes a final de mes... tienes que estudiar – Harry asintió._

_- Pero te volveré a hacer otra visita el próximo fin de semana si puedo – inclinó la cabeza – ojala todo vaya bien._

_- Claro que te irá bien muchacho, eres muy listo – dándole una palmada en la espalda que casi le hace caer._

_Sonrió alegremente y alzó la mano para despedirse, ya había pasado el medio día y la hora del almuerzo, hacía mucha calor como en cualquier mes de Agosto normal y los pastelillos se le habían acabado, necesitaba volver a la cocina, quería mirar Hogwarts, ver las salas, ver si todo era igual a como casi veinte años en el futuro. Pasó por el vestíbulo donde se encontró con una mujer de rostro severo que se dirigía al primer piso, la mujer era Minerva McGonagall la jefa de la casa Gryffindor y profesora de transformaciones, Harry la miró sonriendo, aunque esa mujer fuese muy severa tenía un corazón de oro, y siempre hacía lo que podía por su casa sin quebrantar las normas, miró a las cuatro columnas trasparentes que había en un lado, cada una con el símbolo de una casa distinta, donde no podía apreciarse ningún rastro de rubíes, esmeraldas, zafiros ni ámbares, lanzó un suspiro que no pasó inadvertido por la mujer que seguía subiendo, consiguiendo que cambiase la expresión a una más dura si era posible._

_- ¡Potter! – gritó entre sorprendida y escandalizada - ¿¡Se puede saber que hace en el colegio en vacaciones!? – al parecer no entendía que hacía el ahí – Si es por lo de premio anual, no es excusa debería mandar una lechuza no presentarse aquí – frunciendo el ceño mientras bajaba por las escaleras._

_- ¿Premio anual?.¿Pero eso no lo era Evans? – sabía que sus padres eran los primeros de la clases, pero creía que solo nombraban un premio anual... ¿sería como los prefectos un chico y una chica?. _

_- Comparte el puesto con usted, que al parecer se ha enterado muy rápido... – su tono se suavizó peligrosamente - ¿qué hace aquí señor Potter?._

_- Profesora... ¿es profesora no? – esta hizo una mueca como si el muchacho estuviera diciendo una locura – creo que me ha confundido con James Potter, mi nombre es Harry, Harry Potter y no tengo ningún parentesco con quien todo el mundo me confunde se lo aseguro.– poniéndose la mano en el pecho – El profesor Dumbledore me aseguró que hablaría con todos los que estaban en Hogwarts que me quedaría en Hogwarts para estudiar para mis T.I.M.O.s en el ministerio de magia, Hagrid, la señora Pince, el señor Filch, los elfos... saben que me he estado quedando profesora – sonrió, al parecer la maestra estaba desconcertada - ¿Qué clase imparte usted?._

_Al parecer tal aclaración había dejado anonadada a la mujer que un tenue rubor acogió sus mejillas avergonzada de su comportamiento._

_- Imparto Transformaciones – aún con su todo duro – soy Minerva McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor... nunca le he visto por el colegio – comentó astutamente._

_- Eso es por que este es mi primer año aquí, profesora McGonagall, he venido para cursar séptimo nada más y espero poder estar en su clase, su asignatura me viene muy bien para lo que quiero hacer en el futuro – estirando los brazos – quiero ser auror. _

_- Auror... – murmuró y luego le miró - ¿y que hace en el vestíbulo cuando se supone que debería estar estudiando?. La carrera de auror es una de las más difíciles de conseguir, debe tener notas excepcionales señor Potter – sin variar un ápice el tono de voz pero con un toque de sorpresa en el rostro._

_- Llevó aquí desde casi principios de mes profesora, he estado estudiando todos los días y solo he salido del castillo para comprar lo materiales de séptimo, llevo toda la semana encerrado en mi habitación y necesitaba un poco tomar el aire – sonriendo débilmente – no creo que pudiese meterme más en la cabeza notas de transfiguraciones avanzadas con los cambios de colores y no acabar con algo multicolor en vez de malva – se encogió de hombros – Este fin de semana me lo he tomado un poco libre, aunque volveré a repasar de noche profesora, sé que los T.I.M.O.s no serán cosa fácil, y menos los E.X.T.A.S.I.S – acabó de decir. _

_- Vaya... al parecer tiene en orden sus prioridades señor Potter... – cambió su mirada y la giró hacia la escalera – si me disculpa tengo que ir a ver al profesor Dumbledore – inclinó la cabeza como un adiós y se retiró subiendo las escaleras. _

_El joven Potter sonrió, ese Hogwarts era él que conocía. Se dirigió hacia la puerta derecha que dirigía hacia las mazmorras y cogió el corredor por el cual las luces se iban encendiendo a su paso hasta que llegó hacia un cuadro de fruta, le hizo cosquillas a la pera y accionó la manivela para entrar en la cocina. Un elfo domestico que portaba un gran sombrero se cayó de espaldas al verlo aparecer por la puerta, y soltó un débil chillido._

_- ¡Señor huésped! – soltó con voz chillona – Le hemos llevado la comida hacia su habitación señor huésped, peor usted no se encontraba ahí – sus ojos brillaban y se revolvía las manos nervioso mientras se ponía de pie. _

_- He estado con Hagrid en el bosque – se excusó - ¿se encuentra bien? – tal pregunta hizo que el elfo diese un respingo._

_- ¡El señor es muy amable al preguntarle eso a Hanky señor! – le señaló una mesa – Hanky está bien, pero el señor huésped tendrá hambre, acérquese a la mesa y sírvase señor – el muchacho sonrió amablemente._

_- Gracias Hanky – el elfo soltó otro chillido y en menos de tres minutos la mesa estaba llena de comida, más de la que Harry se podía permitir comer. _

_Harry disfrutaba de la compañía de los elfos, aunque la mayoría no hablaban, habían otros que sí y le contaban cosas sobre Hogwarts, los elfos estaban para servir Hogwarts y a cualquier alumno, fuese cual fuese el campo y preguntar sobre los muros del castillo le resultaba divertido, pues muchos elfos parecían saber pasadizos y como Dobby le había dicho, conocían la sala de los menesteres, si eras amables con ellos te contaban todo lo que sabían, también a uno se le escapó que siempre venía un joven parecido a él junto con sus amigos a las cocinas, pero al decir tal cosa se puso la mano en el pescuezo como su fuera a estrangularse. Harry saltó de la mesa y le separó las manos del cuello haciendo que respirase hondamente. _

_- Gracias señor... pero... he hablado de los señores que vienen a las cocinas.– mirando tentativamente una sartén como pensando en darse en la cabeza con ella – Los elfos podemos hablar de Hogwarts pero no de los que vienen aquí señor, solo a los profesores si lo piden señor, decírselo a un alumno es calumnia señor – estiró el brazo para coger la sartén pero Harry lo paró._

_- No es calumnia si yo se quienes vienen a las cocinas ¿cierto? – el elfo abrió más los ojos si se podían – seguro que hablas de los merodeadores, ya he oído hazañas de ellos, si es por ellos no debes castigarte, lo sabía antes – la criatura soltó un suspiro de alivio y le miró con una sonrisa que parecía escapar fuera de su cara. _

_- El señor es muy amable, gracias – hizo una reverencia y se fue hacia la parte mas honda de la sala. _

_- ¿El señor huésped no quisiera un poco más de pastel de calabaza? – preguntó una pequeña elfina que llevaba puesto un harapo de color verde._

_- No gracias, estoy lleno – tocándose levemente el estómago – esta noche si estaré en mi habitación, necesito repasar – estiró el brazo y cogió unos cuantos panecillos de una cesta y se los metió en el bolsillo – por cierto, os agradezco la comida y felicidades a quien haya hecho estos panecillos – mordiendo uno consiguiendo que alguien soltase un chillido y casi se escondiese debajo de la mesa. _

_- ¡Muchas gracias señor! – se escuchó la voz proveniente de debajo de la mesa como un estruendo, hizo un gesto con la mano y se despidió. _

_Harry subió de nuevo al recibidor y empezó a subir las escaleras, necesitaba ver si las entradas secretas ya las conocía Filch en ese entonces o por el contrario no los sabría hasta más adelante. Recordaba tres de los pasadizos que se suponía que Filch no conocía, el que iba hacia la casa de los gritos, el de la bruja jorobada, pues Filch ese jamás lo podría averiguar por que era un squib... detrás del espejo de la cuarta planta... ese no sabía donde iba, por que según los gemelos en su tercer año se derrumbó, por lo que aún estaba intacto, se tocó el mentón pensativo y terminó las escaleras empezando a recorrer el pasillo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo... ese no era el pasillo del primer piso. Allí estaba la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado y Harry se giró y miró a la escalera, parecía burlarse de él mandándolo al quinto piso, casi había acertado. Se dio la vuelta y bajó rápidamente antes de que a la escalera le diera la gana de cambiar nuevamente, saltó tres escalones y llevó al cuarto piso donde se encontraba la biblioteca y su habitación. _

_- Ohhhhhh un alumno perdido – dijo una voz con falsa lástima flotando encima de la cabeza de Harry - ¿qué hace un alumno en Hogwarts en verano?. No, no, no, no, al señor Filch no le gustará esto... – negando con la cabeza._

_- El señor Filch ya sabe que estoy aquí Peeves – miró a la puerta de la derecha el cual era un baño - deberías quitar el chicle de ahí, sino Filch se molestará contigo – en un tono suave tocando su varita de si bolsillo trasero._

_- Filch Flito Flitich – soltó una sonora carcajada y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Harry – Filch no puede hacerle nada a Peeves, él no sabe hacer magia, no, no, y no le gusta que la gente este merodeando, no, no... – el oji verde sonrió y saco su varita señalando a la puerta atascada._

_- ¡Waddiwasi! – el chicle salió disparado de la puerta y Harry movió la varita hacia Peeves que quedó estampado en la pared por el dejándole la boca tapada – así está mucho mejor – soltando una risita mientras escuchaba a Peeves intentar decir algo con la boca tapada._

_Siguió hacia delante y se metió en la biblioteca donde la señora Pince le recibió con una inclinación de la cabeza, Harry pasó de las secciones que solía ver y fue a la de historias. Tenía tiempo libre así que tenía que investigar sobre lo que les dejó Dumbledore en su testamento cuando cumplió los 17... A él la Snitch y la espada de Godric... a Hermione un libro de cuentos... y a Ron el Desiluminador... De todo eso lo que más le interesaban eran los cuentos... por que si Albus Dumbledore le había dejado la pista en la Snitch... en el cuento también... Sabía que era una recopilación de historias infantiles para niños mágicos, pero ahora mismo no podría preguntarle a Madame Pince si ella sabía donde estaban, un joven de 17 años no lee cuentos infantiles para niños. Recordaba algo sobre Beedle el Bardo, o por lo menos así se titulaba el libro y sino recordaba mal de él eran los cuentos._

_- Beedle... Beedle... – musitaba buscando entre las estanterías, había muchos libros, pero ninguno parecía tener ese nombre... ¿y si la única copia la tenía Dumbledore?. _

_Estuvo buscando más de media hora el libro de cuentos, pero lo único que pudo encontrar fue una pequeña anécdota de la vida de ese hombre durante la Edad media. En la cual ponía lo siguiente. _

"_**Beedle el Bardo 1374 - ?**_

_**Fue uno de los juglares mágicos mas importantes de la edad media, sus cuentos y cantares siempre fueron recordados por magos que lo escuchaban. Sus fábulas siempre fueron contados a los niños que escuchaban incansables sus historias, muchos dicen que algunas fueron reales, pero nunca se hallaron pruebas de ello. Años mas tarde de que dejara el oficio, Beedle el Bardo publicó un libro con sus cuentos, los cuales siguen siendo recordados hasta la fecha."**_

_Debajo de eso había un extraño dibujo, un triángulo en cuyo interior había un círculo y una raya, le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía de que... cerró el libro que soltó polvo y lo volvió a dejar en la estantería con los demás. Se fue rápidamente a la sección de pociones y cogió un ejemplar de pociones de 'gratitud', en la cual si se acordaba bien estaba la poción que más necesitaba en estos momentos, lo hojeó por encima y vio la poción de color oro fundido burbujear. Fue rápidamente a donde se encontraba la señora Pince y le señaló el libro, esta frunció un poco el ceño. _

_- ¿Quiere sacar este libro señor Potter? – al parecer eso no le hacía gracia._

_- No me he traído ni pergaminos ni tinta, hay un apartado en este libro verdaderamente importante, o por lo menos yo lo considero así – cerró un poco los ojos – le prometo que se lo devolveré dentro de dos horas si me doy prisa en copiar lo que necesito, por favor Señora Pince – mordiéndose levemente el labio. _

_- Uhm... este libro de pociones es muy viejo señor Potter, si veo aunque sea una mancha de tinta... – le amenazó con extrema suavidad. _

_-Prometo que se lo traeré en perfectas condiciones, gracias – y apretando fuertemente el libro entre sus brazos salió casi corriendo hacia la salida de la biblioteca, pasando por enfrente de Peeves que seguía pegado y se metió en su habitación._

_Entró rápidamente y la puerta se cerró detrás de él con un fuerte golpe consiguiendo que la lechuza girase la vista y ululase enfurruñada, Harry lo entendió, no le había dejado la comida y aunque hubiese cazado necesitaba comer. Abrió la Jaula y metió la comida en el cacharro, susurró el hechizo 'Aguamenti' y se lo llenó de agua. Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un pergamino, abrió el libro por la página 126 y empezó a copiar rápidamente el método de hacer la poción, lo único malo era del poco tiempo que disponía, sino lo haría con más calma... además no sabía cuando podría volver a estar en la biblioteca totalmente solo sin nadie por allí que preguntase o se metiese en sus asuntos, aunque la biblioteca nunca solía ser santo de la devoción de mucha gente, normalmente solo iban en época de exámenes y nada más. Le llevó poco más de una hora terminar de copiarlo todo, que le ocupó casi la mitad del pergamino de 60cm, lo había hecho con una letra más pequeña de lo normal, pues eran cuatro páginas de explicaciones, enrolló el pergamino y lo guardó suspirando al tiempo que cogía un bollo y se lo metía en la boca. _

_Se levantó de la silla y salió de su cuarto para devolverle el libro a Madame Pince, Peeves se había conseguido deshacer de la sustancia pringosa y no se encontraba por ahí. Llegó a la biblioteca y se lo entregó a la mujer que lo examinó detenidamente para luego asentir con la cabeza haciendo que el chico suspirase y saliese del lugar, la puesta de sol estaba próxima, le gustaría ver más lugares de Hogwarts, pero estaba cansado de la caminata en el bosque y tenía que volver a repasar sus notas, abrió la boca y un largo y profundo bostezo salió de ella, era temprano sí, pero una siesta antes de ponerse a leer no le iría mal ¿cierto?._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_A la mañana siguiente Harry salió temprano de su habitación sin desayunar, sino con unos bollos del día anterior que aún se mantenían blandos, ese fue su único desayuno, se colocó sus guantes de escama de dragón que guardaba en el su baúl y cogió su escoba nueva. Hacía mucho que no volaba y necesitaba hacerlo en escoba, era una de las cosas que en verdad se le daba bien, y quería continuar practicando ese deporte que tanto le gustaba. Vio a Hagrid a lo lejos en las huertas mientras él se encaminaba a la pista de Quidditch, se veían chispas rojas y una explosión sonó después seguido de las maldiciones del semi-gigante. Se colocó en medio del campo y se puso encima de la escoba donde dio una suave patada el suelo y comenzó a elevarse._

_Notaba el viento en su cara moviendo sus gafas, respiró hondamente hasta alcanzar casi los treinta metros suspendido por encima de los palos de gol. Miró a su alrededor y de pronto le pareció estar con el equipo de Gryffindor en su primer partido, podía escuchar la voz de Lee Jordan de fondo mientras Wood le decía que persiguiese la snitch, pudo escuchar los bramidos de la afición. Abrió los ojos, que no sabía que había cerrado y se tiró en picado hacia el suelo con la escoba a una gran velocidad para luego elevarse y recorrer el campo para luego pasar por el bosque y el lago. Su corazón palpitó fuertemente y bombeaba sangre al cerebro, su respiración estaba acelerada y sus puños fuertemente aferrados a la escoba. Sonrió felizmente mientras recorría otra vez con la mirada los extensos terrenos de Hogwarts, ese lugar que le había visto pasar por tanto... donde había crecido feliz junto sus amigos, Hogwarts era su hogar._

_**Continuará... **_

_**Ya, tardo en actualizar, lo siento xD pero es que no se, me he centrado tanto en mis drabbles (leedlos!). Yo por aquí haciendo publicidad xD. Que se me olvidó casi por completo este fics, siento si lo estabais siguiendo y visteis este parón xD pero de verdad es que me centré completamente en el otro fics xD. Espero que os haya gustado este largo capítulo que no os haya decepcionado la espera!!!!. **_


End file.
